Daddy Don't Leave
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troyella OneShot: Troy and Gabriella are fighting and it's hurting the kids. So Gabriella makes Troy move, but Lena their oldest child won't let Troy go. Can she make him stay or is Troy going to leave his family? Based on the song Family Portrait by P!nk


Daddy Don't Leave

Gabriella and Troy have 2 children Lena at 8 and Oliver at 1 year. They have been together since they were 20 and are now 28. Troy is a famous basketball player and Gabriella works as a teacher on East High.

_**Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said**_

"TROY STOP IT, YOU NEVER MOVE A FINGER. AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING MAD AT ME.! MAYBE WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED 'CAUSE I'M SICK OF THIS" Gabriella was crying and yelling at the same time.

"Brie you don't mean any of this, you're just upset right now"

"NO I'M NOT! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU IN THE HOUSE ANYMORE"

"BRIE STOP YELLING IT'S HURTING THE KIDS"

"SAY YOU, YOU'RE NOT MUCH BETTER YOURSELF RIGHT NOW" Gabriella took a glass and throw it on the floor, without thinking what she just did.

"Mama stop crying, please" Lena said crying. But Gabriella didn't hear anything she just cried harder. Lena ran to her room and cried and Troy ran after her.

"Daddy you gonna leave us?"

"I don't know Hunnie. Mommy's pretty upset right now and she doen't want me to be here"

"Daddy she didn't mean it. She loves you. Don't leave" Troy gave her a hug. "I'll always be here for you, sweetie. Try getting some sleep"

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course" he kissed her and walked downstairs.

_**You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family**_

Troy got the broken glass off the floor and out in the bin.

"Brie don't cry there's nothing to be sad about"

"THERE ISN'T? YOU NEVER MOVE A FINGER, AND YOU'RE GETTING MAD AT ME, SAYING I USE ALL YOUR MONEY. SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS 'OUR' MONEY, EVEN THOUGH IT'S YOU WHO GET MOST OF THEM. I DON'T USE ALL OUR MONEY TROY. LENA AND OLIVER NEEDS NEW CLOTHES AND STUFF AND I'M BUYING IT FOR THEM. I MAKE DINNER, DO THE LAUNDERY, WASH THE DISHES, EVERYTHING I DO EVERYTHING. AND YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR SPENDING MONEY ON OUR CHILDREN AND FOOT, THAT YOU ALSO EAT, I DON'T GET YOU TROY I REALLY DON'T"

"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT ONLY MY MONEY, I NEVER SAID IT WAS. IT'S OUR MONEY AND I JUST THINK YOU SPEND TOO MUCH MONEY ON NEW CLOTHES TO LENA AND OLIVER. THEY'RE JUST KIDS, THEY DON'T CARE OF WHAT THEY ARE WEARING"

"YOU SAID YESTERDAY I WAS USING YOUR MONEY. AND TROY JUST STOP PLAYING INNOCENT, YOU SAID IT YESTERDAY, AND YOU KNOW IT JUST AS WELL AS I DO"

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave**_

The next day Lena ran downstairs to Gabriella, who was feeding Oliver.

"Mama, is daddy going to leave us?"

"I don't know sweetie"

"He can't, I promise I'll be a good girl mommy I'll do anything, please don't make him leave"

"Hunnie it's not that simple, I'm not sure we can work it out"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do"

_**Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too**_

Troy walked in to the kitchen.

"Brie what's that on my jersey?"

"I don't know Troy, it can't go off"

"AND NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? I CAN'T PLAY WITH THAT ON"

"I'm sorry Troy but it can't go off"

"THANKS A LOT GABRIELLA"

"I'm sorry Troy but there's nothing I can do about it, so what is it you want me to do?"

"MAKE IT GO OFF, I THOUGHT I MADE THAT CLEAR"

"Troy face it I can't. And will you please stop yelling?"

"NO I WANT THIS TO GET OFF MY JERSEY" Gabriella started crying, she couldn't stand Troy yelling at her anymore.

"You know what I hate you Troy, please leave"

Troy walked in to the living room and Lena followed with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, mama loves you, don't leave me"

"I'm not sure she does Hunnie"

"She do, and ! loves you too"

_**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family**_

Troy walked to the kitchen again.

"You really want me to leave"

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded.

"You don't love me at all?"

"No I don't Troy" she said lying.

"She does daddy, mama loves you"

"YOU DON'T? NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU?" HE SAID SHOWING HER THEIR WEDDING PICTURE. And Gabriella got more tears in her eyes.

"Troy please just leave"

"No daddy, mama loves you no matter what she says, it's true"

"Sweetie stay out of this" Gabriella said almost screaming and crying badly. Oliver started crying and Lena ran upstairs. Gabriella tried to make Oliver stop crying.

"Nice work Gabriella" Troy walked upstairs. And Gabriella cried harder with Oliver crying in her arms. "Everything will be alright sweetie"

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave**_

Lena was crying on her bed as Troy walked in.

"Daddy, can't we be a family? We will work it out, don't leave me"

"Mommy wants me to leave, and I'm going to do that because I love her, and I know she won't be happy with me around"

"Daddy NO" Lena hugged him. "Don't leave daddy I love you"

"I love you too princess"

"I have to go princess I have a game to play"

"Daddy don't leave"

"Angel I'll come back later, but then I'll come and pick up my things"

"Daddy NOOO" she was holding his hand.

"Sweetie I have to, but remember I love you" he let go of her hand and walked downstairs.

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name**_

"Mama!" Lena screamed and ran downstairs.

"What's going on Hunnie?" Gabriella and Oliver had stopped crying.

"Please make daddy stay, I want to spend Christmas with both of you"

"Oh sweetie"

"I want you to live on the same address, mommy please don't make daddy leave"

"Lena I'm not sure we can work it out, it'll hurt you and your brother if we stay together"

"NOO, mama you love daddy, make daddy stay" Lena had tears in her eyes.

"Come here princess" Lena crawled up at Gabriella's lap, and was sitting beside her brother.

"Sweetie I love both of you so much, but me and daddy have to go our separate ways" she pulled her in to her and hugged her tight, and Lena cried in to her chest.

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally**

After the game Troy was having an interview.

"So Troy do you still feel like a normal person, now that you're famous?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah I do the same thinks like I did before I got famous, nothing has changed about that. And actually I don't see myself as famous"

"Well you happy about your life? I mean you have 2 children and a wife. You think you made the right decision getting married and get children?"

"Yeah I do. I love my family. I couldn't imagine a life without my children or my.. wife in my life. I love them more than anything"

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)**_

Troy came home exhausted, knowing he had to pack his stuff now.

"Daddy!" Lena screamed and ran in to his arms.

"Hey Angel" he kissed her. "I'm sorry sweetie, But I have to pack my stuff" he walked upstairs.

"Mama, make daddy stay he loves you, I'll do anything. Please mama, don't make daddy leave"

"Sweetie he's moving"

"No Mama he's not, make daddy stay"

"Sweetie it's for the best"

"NOO" she ran up to Troy.

"Daddy stay"

"Sweetie I can't and you know that"

"Daddy please" she wrapped her arms around his leg, so he had trouble walking.

"Princess please let go, don't make this harder" Troy had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy don't leave please, I love you"

"Angel I'm sorry I have to, please let go"

They ate dinner knowing it would be the last ever, as a family.

"Mama, let daddy stay"

"Sweetie it's for the best"

"NOO. Daddy please stay"

"Lena listen to your mother she's right, it's for the best"

"NOO. Daddy please don't leave"

"Lena stop it" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Mama let him stay" she said crying and by accident she spilled milk on the table.

"Lena, look what you did!" Gabriella said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry mom" Lena was crying badly and Gabriella couldn't handle being in the room, so she stormed out.

_**Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone**_

Troy was walking over to his car and Gabriella was standing in the doorway with Oliver.

"Daddy don't leave. Daddy Please" Lena cried like a little baby. "Please daddy stay"

"Princess I love you so much and I'm going to miss you so bad, but I have to leave it's for the best"

"No daddy, mama loves you, stay"

Gabriella cried as she was watching Lena make Troy stay. Troy placed his stuff in the back of the car.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Troy walked over to Gabriella saying goodbye to Oliver.

"Bye Buddy, daddy loves you. I know you'll grow up and protect your mother and sister" Oliver started crying like he knew what was happening and Troy kissed him, while Oliver touched his nose. "I love you Oliver"

"Daddy don't leave" Lena screamed from the ground.

"Bye Brie, you know I have always loved you" Oliver cried harder and so did Gabriella.

"Bye Troy" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. And he walked down to his car.

"I love you" she said whispering, but nobody heard it and she walked in. She could still hear Lena outside trying to make Troy stay. She was crying badly thinking if this was really the right decision. By accident she dropped a picture on the floor. She still had Oliver in her arms and he was crying badly. Gabriella took up the picture and it was from their wedding. She remembered that day. The happiest day in her life, next to the days Lena and Oliver got born. I love you Troy she said kissing his face on the picture.

_**Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night**_

"Daddy don't leave, please mom will be nicer"

"Princess it's me who's the problem not your mom, she loves you so much"

"Daddy please, don't go. I'll be so much better, I promise, please don't go" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you will be so much better without me"

"Daddy no, I'll be a good girl. I won't spill the milk at dinner. I'll do everything right. I promise to be better. Daddy don't leave. I'll be your little girl forever, I promise I'll go to sleep every night. Daddy please don't leave" Lena said begging and pleading. "Mommy loves you daddy, she really do. Please stay"

Gabriella was crying hysterically.

"Troy Stay. She's telling the truth I love you, and I can't handle being like this, I don't want to cry all the time, and I don't want to see Lena like this, it hurts too much. Please stay"

"But I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"I want you to stay, Troy please I love you. Do it for them, you and me. We love you all 3 of us"

Troy lifted Lena and walked over to Gabriella. "You really want me to stay?"

She nodded. "With all my heart. I love you and I want you to stay in my life, just promise me, you'll help me when I ask you too"

"I promise. God I love you so much" he leaned in and they kissed passionately.

Both Oliver and Lena stopped crying. And now Gabriella just cried tears of happiness. Lena kissed both of them and clapped her hands.

"I love Mama and Daddy and Oliver"

"We love you too" Troyella said in unison and kissed again.

"I'm glad I don't have to leave" Troy said and they smiled at each other.


End file.
